war and love
by AoiSlayer
Summary: well lets just say , read and find out what is happening in here


Hey people , i started this other rrb X ppg vampfic. Because the other one was not as good as i hoped it would be ... you know : ppg and rrb vampire adventure

oh well i hope you like this one more if i don't get stupid ideas again in this story like in the other one .

Oh well , please enjoy .

**Chapter 1 : the war**

**?'s POV :**

here i am ... standing eye to eye with the worstest enemie a vampire can have ... that's right ... i am a vampire ... not just a vampire , no i'm the oldest son of the vampire ruler ... my father told me and my brothers to go look for someone special ... someone we want to have with us forever ... we have found this special someone and went back to our home to tell our father when suddenly a horde of werewolfs were surrounding us ... they attacked us with no mercy ... but that din't stop us , we just attacked back ... being the son of a ruler make you also the strongest one ... i looked to me right to see my first and middlest brother standing there with pure hate in his dark green eyes , his black hair was in a mess ... his shirt was riped of so he was standing there with only his black pants on ... he was wounded but they don't look deep ... then i looked to my left to see my second and youngest brother standing there ... he looked close to fainting but he was still standing with make me proud when he does that ... one of his dark blue eyes was closed because there was a huge cut going over it , just like my other brother his blonde hair was in a mess but the different was ... he had red strokes in his hair , it looks like he had also a huge wound on his head somewhere ... his blue shirt was riped , so were his pants ... he had blood and wounds everywhere on his body ... i was a little worried , i knew he was going to faint soon ... so we had to end this fight fast ... i din't know how i looked but i did know it was not much different then my brothers ...

then i heard my green eyed brother yelling ... and he sounded very pissed

'OK , LET'S END IT HERE AND NOW . I'M STARTING TO BECOME VERT TIRED OF YOU GUYS ATTACKING US KNOWING YOU CAN'T WIN !'

after he said that he took a quick look at me and then at my blonde brother . He had worry in his eyes when he looked at him and then looked at me and back to him . I turned my head to my blonde brother too and i started to become worried as well ... something i did not see before was now become clear ... my blonde brother had his hand on his chest where the heart is ... it's not beating of course but we still had one ... he was also taking deep breaths ... but he was still standing and ready to attack the next one that dare to attack him ... i looked at my other brother and he understood ... we went to our blonde brother , protecting him ... he was our youngest brother so it was our job to protect him when he was not able to protect himself ... he looked at us shocked ... he was confussed . The way he looked at us told it all ... then the werewolfs started to attack us again ... it was harder when you had to fight them and protecting someone at the same time ... but it worked , we won the fight ... they ran away yelling that they will come back ... i looked at my blonde brother to see he was still standing there , i tough he would faint now ... but he did not faint ... just standing there and looking at us with a small smile on his face ... a smile to tell us that he was fine and was glad that we were fine too ... it always made me want to smile too when he showed that smile ... i was just glad they were gone and me and my brothers were fine ... but the war did not end ... no , the war will never end ... not until al of the werewolfs were gone ... then a voice made me stop thinking and got me back to earth ...

'Boomer , are you alright ? Does it hurt much ?' my green eyed brother asked to Boomer .

'i'm fine Butch , just ... just a cut' he showed another smile

'yeah right , if that is just a cut then you would be death for sure if you were not a vampire' i told him .

'really guys , i'm fine ... i'm still standing.' then he was smiling again .

'just because you are still standing don't mean you are fine ... you need to get healed ... and fast .' with that i took him by his arm and Butch took his other arm .

'Come on , guys ... i'm just fi-' with that he was out cold .

'well looks like he finally let the sleep take over him.' Butch said .

'this is a new record , him being able to stay awake this long when he's hurt like that.' i told Butch .

'sure is , he's becoming stronger like us .' Butch said with a hint in his voice telling me that he was proud of him just like i am .

'well lets just go home for now' i told him .

Butch nodded and with that we took of and flew to our castle

and for people who were still wondering ... my name is Brick , oldest of the brother and also the leader . I have red eyes and orange hair that was tied in a pony tail . And for Butch ... his hair was also tied back in a pony tail but he had a bang hair covering one of his eyes ... and Boomer , he had spikey hair to his shoulders , but he had it not in a pony tail like me and Butch . But if we did not had our hair in that pony tail then it was with me to my elbows and with Butch a but longer then Boomer's

**ok guys that is it for now , i hope you enjoyed this better then the other story **

**well i see you guys in the next chapter ... ciao**


End file.
